The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delosperma plant, botanically known as Delosperma cooperi ‘WOWDRW5’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘WOWDRW5’. The new cultivar of Delosperma is an herbaceous perennial grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Katsuta-Gun, Okayama-Pref., Japan. The overall purpose of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars of Delosperma plants with low-growing and well-spreading growth habits combined with long flowering periods and a unique range of flower colors.
‘WOWDRW5’ was selected in the Inventor's trial garden in summer of 2011 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from self crossing an unnamed plant from the Inventor's breeding program, ref. code HANADRW1006, in summer of 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2011 by the Inventor in Katsuta-Gun, Okayama-Pref., Japan. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.